


Naptime

by zera



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zera/pseuds/zera
Summary: For Djapp's prompt: The Intimacy of Sleeping Together or Falling Asleep Together or Waking Up Together (yes - I mean actual sleep  )
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/gifts).




End file.
